


Meeting of Selves: I heard a Rumor

by Minikomaki



Series: Across time exist versions of Me [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Café, I got tags, I think i did her well?, Luther doesn't actually show, Set post season 1 and sometimes during the Dallas, Talking, Tea, Time Shenanigans, WOOO, no where as fun as the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “I heard a rumor you were enjoying that cup of tea.” The words caused Allison to tense before she picked up the cup before her taking a drink before setting it down. “You are me.” She state earning a nod.





	Meeting of Selves: I heard a Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Number three! Allison Hargreeves, also known as the rumor. I hope I wrote her well, I am writing to avoid drawing. What it up with that! I might go through the whole family yet, Vanya might be next if I do or Diago. This is being quick posted expect changes as I look over it again in a few days, it could also stay like this.

Allison was confused. After the jump with Five she didn’t find herself in Hargreeves manor, no she found herself in a cafe with a women sitting across from her. A note pad rested before each of them. The shock of violet hair as the women slowly stirred the cup before her smiling softly at the sketch of a doll house. _‘Who are you?’_ A tap on the table to draw the women's eyes to the notepad before her bright blue eyes moved to Allison for a moment before the pen was picked up. ‘We are able to speak here.’ The words brought confusion as she blinked before everything suddenly seemed bigger. She was a little girl once more. Before her now sat a little girl dressed in nothing but a solid black skirts and blazer a white blouse under it. Over her eyes rested a domino mask her fingers clutching a spoon as she stirred. 

“Isn’t this easier?” She asked with a smile before shifting as she patted her hands on the table before drinking the tea. “I suppose, but who are you?” Her voice startled her, she had gotten used to her own older voice and this one took her by surprise. “Allison. We are smarter then that.” She spoke a smile on her features. “I heard a rumor you were enjoying that cup of tea.” The start of the sentence caused Allison to tense before it all fade her hand picking up the tea and giving an appreciative sigh as she took a drink letting the flavor explode over her tongue. Her eyes blinked when the clink of porcelain on porcelain brought her back. “You are me.” She state earning a nod. “Let’s promise we won't rumor each other.” Allison wanted to point out she already had. “Call me Rumor while we are together as well though I suppose we could just call each other Allison.”

Another nod sugar added to the tea before her. “So Rumor, why are we here.” Her hand waved around as she caught sight of her own blazer from when she was younger. “Temporal Anomaly.” She stated as if that solved everything. “Five’s former boss took me, he’s a Shubukin Goldfish, his name is Carmichael.” Allison nodded not sure what this meant. “I am under a knife getting my ability to speak back.” This caused Allison to tense. “How did you?” Rumor only mimed playing a violin. “I spite her for it.” Allison frowned. “I don’t Vanya was just scared she learned just then she had powers I tried to rumor her into coming home with me!” A hand pressed to her chest while Rumor took another drink. “That’s different, she did mine when I tried to stop her from ending the world.” Allison blinked. “I shot a gun beside her to stop her as I couldn’t speak already.”

An interesting sort of counterpoint. “Do you have your Claire?” A shake of her head. “No, I was going to therapy to get visitation then hopefully some custody.” This brought a contemplative look to Rumor's face. “I don’t get to see her at all. Patrick won everything, I make her a doll house every year.” the picture was tapped. “I think this years will be the best.” Allison gave a smile looking closer to the picture brushing her fluffy hair back. “I think so too!” She chirped before shifting back. “Yeah.” A bright smile over each face before Rumor returned to her tea. “Do you love Luther still?” She asked eyes watching the other from behind the mask, Allison noted she seemed to have it as her basic uniform. “Of course, I wear the necklace he gave me all the time. A gold heart was revealed a small smile crossing Rumor’s face. “Mine was never so sweet to give me anything.”

Allison let her fingers run over the smooth surface of the back before thumbing the engraved letters. “It was the sweetest thing he ever did and I still left him.” Rumor only nodded. “That house was toxic.” Since Ben died was there as well both recalled how much that changed everything after all Ben was dead, Five simply lost to time. “I must be going now.” Rumor spoke sliding from the chair offering a smirk as she changed into an adult once more. A black cat suit with a leather jacket over it. The red R and question mark on the front a thin scar across her throat. ‘See you again Allison.’ Was written as she walked from the cafe Allison remind there a while longer watching the empty cup before sliding from the chair herself. Blazer replaced with the most recent Prada and Calvin Kline. A smile as she wrote “The Future is changing.” Before leaving the cafe.


End file.
